ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
FX Has the Movies World Broadcast Premieres
This is the page for World Broadcast Premieres on FX Networks, FX, FXX, and FXM. 2017 * Jurassic World * Furious 7 * Avengers: Age of Ultron * The Martian * Home * Terminator Genisys * Minions * Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation * Ant-Man * Ted 2 * Poltergeist * Spy * Pixels * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * The Peanuts Movie * Alvin & the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Kingsman: The Secret Service * Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials * Pitch Perfect 2 * The Woman in Black 2: Angel of Death * Taken 3 * The Walk * The Maze Runner * Goosebumps * The Night Before * Concussion * Project Almanac * Get Hard * Mad Max: Fury Road * The Lazarus Effect * Unfinished Business * Chappie * Trainwreck * Krampus * Daddy's Home * Straight Outta Compton * Hitman: Agent 47 * The Visit * The Perfect Guy * Crimson Peak * Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension * The Last Witch Hunter * Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse * Fantastic Four * Sisters * Hot Tub Time Machine 2 * Everest * The Big Short * Vacation * Exodus: Gods and Kings * Creed * Godzilla * As Above, So Below 2018 * Captain America: Civil War * Trolls * Doctor Strange * The Revenant * Deadpool * X-Men: Apocalypse * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Independence Day: Resurgence * The Angry Birds Movie * Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice * Suicide Squad * The Secret Life of Pets * Ice Age: Collision Course * Jason Bourne * The Purge: Election Year * Sausage Party * Star Trek Beyond * Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising * Assassin's Creed * Sing * Ride Along 2 * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies * 10 Cloverfield Lane * The Huntsman: Winter's War * Now You See Me 2 * Don't Breathe * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * Deepwater Horizon * The 5th Wave * Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates * Ghostbusters * The Brothers Grimsby * Hail, Caesar! * Warcraft * The Magnificent Seven * Office Christmas Party * Passengers * The Shallows * Nerve * Keeping Up With the Joneses * War Dogs * Central Intelligence * Why Him? * Ben-Hur * Morgan * Arrival * Jack Reacher: Never Go Back * Everybody Wants Some!! * Zoolander 2 * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot * The Girl on the Train * Boo! A Madea Halloween * Almost Christmas * My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 * Allied * Hacksaw Ridge * Risen * Eddie the Eagle * Gods of Egypt * Ouija: Origin of Evil 2019 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Alien: Covenant * Despicable Me 3 * The Mummy * War for the Planet of the Apes * Logan * The Boss Baby * Underworld: Blood Wars * Kong: Skull Island * Pitch Perfect 3 * Thor: Ragnarok * The Emoji Movie * Kingsman: The Golden Circle * Split * XXX: Return of Xander Cage * Flatliners * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Fate of the Furious * Transformers: The Last Knight * Rings * Wonder Woman * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Justice League * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Ferdinand * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * A Cure for Wellness * Ghost in the Shell * T2: Trainspotting * mother! * God Particle * Red Sparrow * The Star * Murder on the Orient Express * Jumanji * Get Out * Daddy's Home 2 * The Dark Tower * Life * Hidden Figures * Downsizing * Girls Trip * John Wick: Chapter Two * The Great Wall * Fifty Shades Darker * A Dog's Purpose * Rough Night * Insidious: Chapter 4 * CHiPs * Baywatch 2020 *Avengers: Infinity War *The Flash *The Predator *Black Panther *Ant-Man and the Wasp *Mission: Impossible 6 *Hotel Transylvania 3 *Aquaman *How the Grinch Stole Christmas *Bad Boys for Life *Avatar 2 *Pacific Rim: Uprising *Maze Runner: The Death Cure *Slender Man *Anubis *Bumblebee *Goosebumps 2 *The Equalizer 2 *Alita: Battle Angel *Scarface *Halloween *Fifty Shades Freed *The Purge 4 *Amusement Park Category:Television Channels Category:FX Category:FXX Category:FXM